01 TiBette, After the Provocations
by silhouette 04
Summary: What happened to Bette and Tina after the Provocations? -This story is intended for mature readers-
1. Chapter 1

**After the Provocations (1)**

* * *

Introduction:

Five months ago, Tina had a miscarriage. She blames Bette for her miscarriage because Bette insisted on meeting Melvin (Bette's dad). Their meeting didn't go well because Melvin disapproves of Tina's pregnancy and said he could never consider their child as his grandchild. Tina felt really bad. She cried and cried after their meeting. The following day, Tina lost her baby.

After the miscarriage, Tina started working. She works as an Executive Producer at Shaolin Productions. Tina immerses herself in her new job to forget about her painful experience. Bette as usual, is very dedicated to her job. Bette and Tina's relationship has gone a bit sour. Sex and intimacy are now absent in their relationship. But they still live together in one house. Tina has changed; she's no longer the sweet and supportive partner. Bette tries very hard to understand Tina.

The Provocations.

On their way home after the Provocations, Tina is very quiet, not uttering a word. While driving, Bette constantly glances at Tina. She knows, something's wrong because Tina is not talking and not even looking at her.

At home, Tina sits cheerlessly on the couch inside their bedroom, watching Bette undress. Bette is unaware that Tina is watching her. As Bette looks in the mirror, she sees Tina looking at her intensely. Bette slowly walks toward Tina. She's clueless.

**Tina**:_ I know. I saw it._

As Tina says those words, Bette already knows what Tina is talking about. Bette tries to hold and hug Tina, she's apologetic.

**Bette**: _ I'm sorry…_

Tina pushes Bette. She's furious.

_**Tina**__: Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck You!_

Bette tries to stop Tina from throwing her hands on her. She tries to clasp her but Tina is uncontrollable. Bette pushes her and throws her on the bed. They fight intensely. But later, their bout turns into an intense sex. Their intense sex involves feelings of guilt, anger, betrayal, outrage, resentment... Nevertheless, there's still love and passion as they make love.

After the intense sex, Bette and Tina lie on the bed very exhausted. They're not talking. They can only hear the heavy breathing of one another.

Ten minutes later, without anyone talking, Tina gets up and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. Bette watches her as she walks away. She sighs then lies still on the bed, stares at the ceiling and ponders.

As soon as Tina finishes her shower, she gets dressed, still tight-lipped. Bette is observing her, she's not saying any word either. After Tina gets dressed, Bette gets up and puts the robe on then sits on the bed.

**Bette**: _Where are you going?_

Tina doesn't respond, continues to do her thing and puts her lipstick on. Bette asks again but Tina ignores her. Bette pleads.

**Bette**: _Tee, please talk to me. I'm really so sorry. Can we talk?_

Tina gives Bette a sweeping look but she's still quiet. She gets her cell phone, purse and the car keys then walks out of the bedroom. Bette follows Tina, begging her.

**Bette**: _Tee, please? Can you please say anything? Please?_

**Tina**_: I can't talk to you now Bette. I'm leaving. Just give me some space and some time to think._

Tina's voice is calm but it's obvious she's hurting. Bette is tearful while looking at Tina.

**Bette**: _ What time are you coming back?_

Tina frowns at Bette and speaks in a condescending tone.

**Tina**:_ Don't wait for me Bette. I'll come home whenever I want to._

**Bette**: _ Well can you at least tell me where you're going?_

**Tina**:_ Don't ask Bette! You don't really care._

**Bette**: _ You know that's not true Tina. I care so much..._

Before Bette could finish, Tina walks out of the house not looking back and immediately rushes to her car. Bette is tearful as she watches Tina leave the house. Tina takes off immediately. Bette couldn't stop Tina.

**Bette**: _ Tina….._

Bette sobs. It's already 11pm. For a while, she sits by the front door, just crying, full of regrets and doesn't know what to do next. An hour later, she's back in her senses. She goes inside the house changes her clothes and leaves the house. She proceeds to Candace's apartment.

When Bette arrives, Candace is so happy to see Bette come into her apartment in the middle of the night. But Bette is not showing any enthusiasm.

**Candace**_: Hey, I'm glad you came. Are you spending the night here with me?_

**Bette**: _ Let's stop it. I love Tina. I can't go on hurting her. She is the love of my life._

**Candace**_:_ _ But why? I thought we're doing okay?_

**Bette**: _ Candace, we had an agreement that everything is just sex for us. Nothing more. I needed you physically when I was so down and.. because Tina and I were not doing it anymore. But you needed me for sex too. We both agreed no strings attached... No emotional attachment and it's purely sex. I want to end it now, right here. Tina already knows about us. She's hurt and I don't want to hurt her more. I can't afford to lose her. I love her so much. This is the last time I will be seeing you. Please do not contact me ever again._

Candace is a bit disappointed but she completely understands their agreement; it's purely sex. She hasn't fallen for Bette yet but she admits she likes her a lot because Bette is hot and she enjoys fucking and pleasing Bette.

**Candace**_:_ _ Well, I guess this is the end of us. But if it doesn't work out for you and Tina, you know that I'm always here._

Bette doesn't respond to Candace. She leaves the apartment, proceeds to her car then goes back to her house.

As she arrives, she looks at her empty house. She dials Alice' number. She's thinking that maybe Tina came to Alice for comfort. Alice is already sleeping when Bette calls.

**Alice**: _Hello? Bette, it's already late. It's almost 2AM. Something's wrong?_

**Bette**: _ Alice, is Tina there?_

**Alice**: _ No, she's not here. Why would she be here? Isn't she supposed to be in your house?_

**Bette**:_ No. I'm sorry to disturb you Alice. Well... she and I had a big fight then she left the house. She didn't tell me where she's going so I thought maybe she went to your apartment. Did she text you at least? I'm just worried Alice._

**Alice**: _No Bette, I didn't get any calls or messages from her. Would you like to talk about it?_

**Bette**: _ No Alice. I'd rather not. Maybe later. All I know is that I fucked up._

**Alice**: _ Uh-oh! That's trouble! Well I hope you two can sort things out. I'll let you know when Tina comes by the house, okay?_

**Bette**:_ Okay. Thanks Alice!_

Alice has no idea how serious the trouble is. Bette calls all their common friends looking for Tina, but gets no luck in finding out where she is. She tries to call Tina's cell phone but it only goes to her voicemail. Bette is so worried and feeling guilty.

Two hours later, Alice hears a knock on her door. It's Tina, really really drunk.

**Alice**:_ Hey Tina! What happened? Where'd you go? You're so drunk! Come here, get inside._

Tina could not walk straight. She's giggling and doesn't know what she's been blurting out. She is wasted. Alice sits her on the couch and starts asking what happened.

**Tina**:_ I just found out Bette is cheating on me. hik! She's screwing the carpenter, Candace! hik! Oh, don't you dare tell Bette I'm here and don't you dare let her come here! hik!_

Tina drops her head on the couch and falls asleep. Alice is shocked to hear Tina's revelation. She then removes Tina's shoes and unbuttons the blouse then she covers her with a blanket. Despite what she just discovered, she wanted to give Bette peace of mind and not worry about Tina. She calls Bette and lets her know that Tina is very drunk. But she asks a favor not come to her house anymore to allow Tina to cool down. Bette agrees. She is relieved knowing that Tina is safe and sleeping at Alice's apartment. Bette tries to sleep but couldn't. Every hour she wakes up on a bad dream. She regrets her bad behavior.

Bette gets up at 7AM and sits on the stairs by the front door, waiting for Tina. A couple more hours have passed but Tina hasn't come back. Tina and Alice talk at Alice's apartment. She tells Alice everything. Alice comforts Tina but she gives her some advice. She tells Tina to go back home, talk to Bette, sort things out and decide on what both of them could agree upon.

It's already 4PM when Tina comes back home. Bette already fell asleep on the couch but immediately wakes up upon hearing Tina's arrival. Tina sees her as she wakes up. Bette looks at Tina sheepishly.

**Bette**: _ Tee, I'm really sorry. Please hear me out. It's over between me and Candace. I ended it already. I was temporarily insane and out of my mind to have done such foolish thing._

**Tina**: _ Am I not enough for you Bette?_

Tina's voice is firm. Bette is tearful, sad and regretful. If only she could've been more self controlling, understanding, and patient. But she can't reverse time.

**Bette**: _ I'm sorry. I'm really sorry._

**Tina**: _ Is that all you can say?! You're sorry?! Come on, tell me now how you fucked that carpenter!_

**Bette**:_ What's between me and Candace is purely sex. I was so down, I needed someone physically and I was longing for you but I couldn't get anything from you. It's not that I'm blaming you; in fact I am taking responsibility for what I did. I know it's wrong. What I did is terrible. But you know what Tina, you also disappeared on me. You kept shutting me off. We haven't even been having sex for more than 5 months now. I have needs too, Tee. As my partner, I was hoping I could get it from you but you just shut me off. You didn't want to have sex with me. You didn't even want me to touch you or even cuddle you in bed._

**Tina**: _ What?! It was just twice when you asked and I declined. I had my period then and I wasn't feeling comfortable._

Bette is resentful.

**Bette**: _ You know exactly that you declined not just twice Tee. You always had excuses whenever I started touching you. Can you even remember the last time we made love before yesterday? You know that I am a very sexual person. And I... having you as my partner can't have sex with even for once a month... What do you expect?_

Tina is irritated and raises her voice.

**Tina**: _ What, so you're a sex addict now?!_

**Bette**:_ No Tina. I'm not a sex addict. You're not getting my point. I was longing for physical intimacy, physical bond, and the sense of togetherness. But I could not get it from you. Every time we're in bed and I start to caress you, you always push me away. You always tell me with your.. God knows what excuses!_

**Tina**: _ So you looked for someone to fuck, like Candace?! How nice of you!_

Bette is silent. Eyes are still tearful. She's apologetic and begging.

**Bette**:_ I know it's wrong. And I'm not justifying my bad behavior. Please forgive me Tee. Believe me, I love you and it will never happen again. Candace and I are done. It's over. Give me another chance._

**Tina**: _ You betrayed me Bette. You betrayed me! I don't know. I don't know if I can even forgive you. I don't know if I can still sleep beside you. You're disgusting! I'm so mad at you!_

Tina walks away and enters the bedroom. Bette observes Tina. Bette's eyes are tearful, her face full of regrets. After a while, Tina comes out of the bedroom.

**Tina**: _ Did you fuck her more than once?_

Bette is surprised by Tina's question. She hesitates to answer. She cowardly looks at Tina.

**Bette**:_ Tee, please don't..._

**Tina**:_ Answer me!_

**Bette**:_ Yes!_

Tina is hysterical.

**Tina**: _ How many times?!_

Bette bows her head, just looking down, tight-lipped. Tina screams.

**Tina**: _How many times did you fuck her?! Answer me!_

**Bette**:_ I don't know! I didn't keep track, okay?!_

**Tina**: _ Was it more than 5 times, 10 times?! 20 times?!_

Bette pleads again.

**Bette**:_ Tee, it's over. It shouldn't matter anymore._

**Tina**: _ Well it does to me Bette! Again, I ask, how many times did you fuck her?!_

Bette gets irritated by Tina's questions.

**Bette**: _ NO! Not more than 5 times!_

Tina breaks down and sits on the floor weeping. Bette moves toward Tina and tries to comfort her.

**Tina**: _Don't you dare fucking touch me! You are disgusting!_

Bette sits on the floor as she watches Tina weeping. Tears are also flowing on Bette's eyes. She knows that Tina is in so much pain. But she can't even touch her nor hug her. Tina is pushing her away.

After several minutes of just sitting on the floor, both are not trying to talk. Tina is no longer hysterical but she's still mad. She stands up and looks at Bette who's still down on the floor.

**Tina**: _ I'm not sleeping with you in the master's bedroom. I'll use the guest room starting tonight. I need space. Give me some more time to think and figure out what's best for me. If in time I realize I don't love you anymore, I'll leave your house. We can have our own separate lives. But in the meantime, I'm staying here. Just remember, we're just housemates, we're not partners. Don't ask my whereabouts. Don't ask me where I'm going or where I went or what I do. Don't ever call or text me. Don't expect me to cook for you, clean the house for you and prepare anything for you like I used to! I don't care what you do and I don't care where you go!_

Bette doesn't agree on Tina's house rules but she can't complain because she's the one at fault.

...

_Continuation: After The Provocations (2)_


	2. Chapter 2

**After The Provocations (2)**

...

A week after their intense fight, they're still not talking to each other. Tina is still mad at Bette. She avoids seeing Bette in the house and she avoids being seen by her. She doesn't come out of her room when Bette is around. Bette on the other hand is not avoiding Tina. She always tries initiating a small talk whenever she happens to see Tina in the house. But Tina keeps ignoring her. She doesn't even bother to look at Bette. It's like Bette doesn't exist. Their friends (Alice, Shane, Max, Jenny, Dana and Kit) are not meddling because Bette and Tina requested them not to interfere with their current situation. Their friends understand and totally respect it.

Bette is being patient. She is giving Tina time to heal. She seldom goes to the Planet with the gang because when she's there, Tina refuses to go. She's still being protective of Tina and she doesn't want Tina being left out so she gives way. Kit, like a real sister calls Bette very often but she also doesn't meddle in their relationship. She's just there to console Bette and she's neither taking any sides.

Two more weeks have passed and they still have the same situation. Tina is not talking to her and keeps ignoring her. It's already becoming too painful for Bette. She misses Tina so much but Tina is still being hard, not willing to let off. At night, Bette cries on her bed longing for Tina. Everyday, she hopes that Tina would forgive her and speak to her again. She longs for the moment when they'll be back in each others' arms again and she hopes it will be soon.

Bette plans to woo Tina again and she'll start by sending her flowers. One morning, Bette leaves a bunch of flowers by the door of Tina's room. She inserts a card that says, "_I'm sorry. I hope you will talk to me soon. I miss you._" But when Bette comes home, she sees the flowers smashed and scattered on the floor. She ends up cleaning all the clutter. It's too painful to bear but Bette is not giving up.

A month later, Tina's anger has subsided. But she's still not talking to Bette. Admittedly, she misses Bette too and she longs for the warmth of her body. But she wants to give Bette a lesson, she wants to punish her for cheating on her.

Bette is now facing the consequences of her bad behavior. She continues to woo Tina but to no avail, Tina is still being hard on her. Bette is feeling the emptiness. Tina treats her like she doesn't exist at all. She looks dumb around Tina. But despite Tina's cruel treatment, Bette remains composed. She stands by her promise that she will no longer contact Candace. She's doing everything she can to get Tina's forgiveness but she can only do so much. To divert her attention, she just immerses herself into her work. But everyday, she hopes she would see Tina at home and would talk to her already.

Another month have passed and Bette is going to New York. Her company is sending her for a 3-week project. Though Tina is not talking to her, she still would want to tell her about it since she's leaving the house for a while. One Tuesday afternoon, Bette arrives home from work. Tina is in the living room reading a magazine.

**Bette**: _Hi! I brought dinner. Have you eaten yet?_

Tina frowns and does not respond to Bette's greetings. She continues to browse the magazine. Bette pauses for a while then she walks to the dining area and puts the take-out food on the dining table. She gets a glass of water, goes back to the living room and she stands there as she waits for Tina to look at her. Tina knows Bette is standing on the opposite side but she doesn't bother to look. She continues browsing the magazine.

**Bette**: _Tee, are you still not talking to me? Please, talk to me. This set up is so excruciating for me. _

Bette's voice is begging but Tina isn't moved. She gives Bette a fuming look.

**Tina**: _Excruciating for you?! Huh! You cheated on me and now you have the nerve to tell me this is so excruciating for you?!_

**Bette**: _Tee, I don't wanna fight anymore. Okay, if you don't want to talk with me that's fine. I just don't want to fight and argue anymore._

Then a brief silence. Bette is emotional, she's trying so hard not to cry in front of Tina but tears fall from her eyes then she speaks with her voice quivering.

**Bette**: _Tee, I'm going to New York this coming Thursday. My flight's at 7AM. The CAC is sending me there for a project._

**Tina**: _So?_

Bette feels hurt and humiliated by Tina's sarcastic response.

**Tina**: _Go ahead! Go wherever you want to, Bette . I don't really care where you go, so you don't need to tell me._

Bette is controlling the tears to fall from her eyes. She's mortified. She looks at Tina but Tina gets up hastily, puts the magazine down and walks away. As she walks away, Bette immediately speaks.

**Bette**: _I'll be gone for 3 weeks or more. It depends on our project in New York._

Tina is surprised and she could not hide her pretensions. She pauses and turns back to Bette.

**Tina**: _3 weeks?! Seriously?!_

Bette hesitates.

**Bette**: _Yes, 3 weeks. Maybe more._

**Tina**: _Yeah right! That's nice!_

Tina walks away raising her 2 hands in the air then enters her room, slams the door. She is furious. Bette becomes motionless. She's confused by Tina's reaction. She can't tell what Tina really meant by that. Tina's becoming unpredictable. For a moment, Bette just sits on the couch and later eats her dinner alone. Tina doesn't go out of the room till morning.

The following day, Bette comes home early to prepare and pack her things for her next day's flight to NY. Tina arrives from work and she sees Bette packing in her room. For a quick moment they look at each other but no one utters a word. The way Tina looks at Bette is like asking Bette not to leave for New York. Bette stands still, speechless. She watches Tina walking away to her own room, then Tina closes the door.

Bette leaves for NY the following day. As she is on her way to the airport, she reflects on their relationship. Tears are freely flowing from her eyes and she couldn't help it. How she wishes she could turn back time and correct her mistakes.

In the afternoon, Tina arrives home from work. No Bette in the house. As she stands alone in the empty house, she breaks down, sits on the floor and weeps. She totally misses Bette. She misses the smell of her perfume.

On Bette's second day in NY, she tries to call Tina at their home phone, however it just goes to voicemail. She leaves a message for Tina.

**Bette**: _Hi Tee, it's Bette. How are you doing there? Hope everything's good. If there's any problem in the house, just call me anytime. ...It's so beautiful here in New York. I wish you're here with me. I miss you. I hope you'll call me. I just want to hear your voice. _

The next day, Bette calls again but Tina doesn't answer so she just leaves a message on the voicemail.

**Bette**: _Hi Tee, it's me again. Hope you got my message yesterday. I wish you would talk to me. I really, really miss you._

Almost everyday for 3 weeks, Bette calls Tina but she never gets the chance to speak to her so she just leaves voicemail messages about anything. She gets depressed. Tina keeps ignoring her. Once in a while, Bette calls Kit to ask if Tina is okay. Tina always listens to the voicemail but she never bothers to call back Bette. Obviously, she misses her too but she doesn't want to reconcile with her yet. She feels she's not yet ready. She spends most of her time at work and goes home late. Once in a while she hangs out with the gang at the Planet but their friends never talk about Bette and Tina's relationship. The whole time that Bette is not around, Tina is sleeping in the master's bedroom.

While in New York, Bette meets several attractive and accomplished women who are very interested in her. Most of them know that her relationship with Tina is on the rocks that's why they are so persistent in pursuing her. But Bette is not interested. She's still trying to work out her relationship with Tina.

More than 3 weeks have passed, Bette hasn't been back in LA. Tina is already concerned why Bette hasn't come back yet. Though concerned, she doesn't call Bette. Somehow she is keeping pride. In her voicemail messages, Bette never mentions the exact date when she'll be back.

On the 25th day in New York, Bette is packing her things. She's going back home to LA. Although excited to see Tina again, she's sad because she hasn't gotten a single call or a single message from her. She's starting to think that maybe Tina doesn't care anymore, or maybe she's still mad at her, or perhaps Tina is already falling out of love. Bette is starting to have fears. She thinks Tina is drifting away. She gets emotional again, tears are falling from her eyes as she packs her stuff.

Back in LA, Bette arrives home at 3AM. She puts her luggage in the living room then proceeds to the master's bedroom. As she enters, she finds Tina sleeping on her bed. For a while she watches her lying flat on her tummy. Then she cautiously leaves the room, closes the door so Tina won't be disturbed. She proceeds to the living room. She removes her shoes, changes to her pj's, prepares the couch and puts a cover then takes a rest.

At 6AM, Tina wakes up. She finds Bette sleeping on the couch. She can sense that Bette is exhausted from the trip. She takes a shower and prepares to leave for work. Just before she leaves, Bette wakes up and sees Tina already dressed for work. She gets up, sits and looks at Tina. Tina's still hostile.

**Tina**: _What time did you arrive?_

**Bette**: _At 3AM, I didn't want to wake you so I just slept on the couch._

**Tina**: _Well you can transfer to your bed now. I changed the sheets. I have to go to work._

**Bette**: _Okay. Thanks._

Tina leaves hurriedly. Bette is disappointed that Tina changed the bed sheets and cover. She's hoping she could lie on the bed with Tina's scent left on it. Bette feels lonely. She's saddened by Tina's cold treatment despite her absence. She's hoping Tina could've missed her when she was away. How she hopes Tina will talk to her the way she used to. But her hopes seem to becoming blurry. For a while, she sits on the couch with her head rested. She looks up, stares at the ceiling and contemplates.

In the evening, Tina goes back to the guest room and sleeps alone. Although she's no longer mad at Bette, she's still hasn't talked normally to her. The whole week, both Bette and Tina are swamped with their individual work. They barely see each other in the house.

Three more weeks have passed, they still have the same situation. Bette is getting hopeless. She's thinking of alternatives. Meanwhile, Alice has been promoted in her job. She plans on throwing a blowout party for her friends and some colleagues on Friday night at the Planet. Alice calls Bette at work.

**Alice**: _Hi Bette!_

**Bette**: _Hey Alice! What's up? _

**Alice**: _I'm throwing a party this Friday at the Planet. I want you to come. Tina's coming but I hope that won't stop you from coming too._

**Bette**: _Oh, I'm sorry Alice but I can't. We have an exhibit on Friday._

Alice sighs. She's disappointed.

**Alice**: _Are you and Tina still not okay? Come on, you guys have to sort things out quick. I mean, it's been 4 months already. You live in one house but you're not talking to each other! I mean, if you can't work it out, then call it quits, don't make it hard for you guys. There's life ahead of you. Maybe it will be better if you just stay as friends. At least the gang will still be complete. It sucks cuz we're always incomplete, either you are not with us or Tina is not with us. And now, both of you are not hanging out with us anymore. Come on, there's a lot of fishes in the ocean. Don't make your life miserable. _

**Bette**: _I don't know Alice. I don't know. It's just that…_

**Alice**: _But if you still want to get back together, then you better hurry! We miss you guys together!_

James signals to Bette that the 2 artists she's waiting for have arrived and they're at the lobby.

_**Bette**__: Hey Alice, I can't talk right now. I have some visitors to attend to. I'll call you back._

**Alice**: _Okay. But do your best to be at the Planet on Friday, okay? Party starts at nine._

**Bette**: _Okay. We'll see. Bye!_

The next Tuesday, Bette arrives home around six o'clock. As she enters, she sees Tina in the living room in front of her laptop, working from home.

**Bette**: _Hey! I brought dinner. Would you like to eat?_

**Tina**: _I'm still full. I just ate my snacks._

Bette leaves the food in the dining area then enters her bedroom. She takes off her shoes and rests for a while. Several minutes later, she goes out of the bedroom and prepares her dinner. She hasn't changed clothes yet. Then she eats. Tina is still in the living room engrossed with work. She's trying to meet some deadlines. They're not talking to each other despite being in the same room. Bette feels so lonely while eating alone. After finishing her food, she fixes the table and the kitchen then sits for a couple of minutes. From afar, Tina is observing Bette. She can tell that Bette is so exhausted. Bette had a brutal day at work with all the preparations for the exhibit. A few more minutes later, Bette decides she wants to go to her room and rest. As she walks toward her room, Tina looks at Bette and interrupts her.

**Tina**: _Alice has a party on Friday. _

**Bette**: _Yeah, Alice called me about it._

Bette is straight-faced and uncaring.

**Tina**: _Well, are you coming?_

**Bette**: _No, we have an exhibit on Friday. Already told Alice that I can't be there._

Bette is cold and straight-faced. Before Tina can continue, Bette enters her room then closes the door. She's tired. Tina is surprised by Bette's reaction. She feels a bit guilty now. Not only is she disappointed that Bette is not going to the party on Friday, she's also wondering why Bette didn't tell her about the exhibit. Now Tina is anxious. She thinks that maybe Bette doesn't want to go to the party with her anymore. But more than that, she gets bothered by how Bette responded to her. It seems like Bette is unconcerned and has no more interest in talking to her. She is emotionless, uncaring and sounds like she already had enough. Tina gets alarmed.

She works late that night, somehow hoping that Bette would go out of her room so she could start conversing with her. But all throughout, Bette doesn't go out of the room until Tina feels sleepy. It's already 2AM. She goes inside her own room but when she lies on the bed, she couldn't sleep. She reflects as she lies awake. She is apprehensive. While reflecting, she realizes it's more than 4 months already and she still hasn't forgiven Bette. Perhaps she's punishing her too much. She's trying to recall everything that happened to them, how she pushed away Bette, how she did not provide for her sexual needs and not support her emotionally. Tina realizes that as a partner, she has the duty to abide by. She realizes she has many shortcomings too and that could've led Bette to look for someone else. She realizes how she had been so selfish and unfair for blaming Bette for the loss of their child. She has a sudden fear of totally losing Bette. She's asking herself, "What if Bette has really given up?". Now she's scared.

When she wakes up the next morning, Bette has already left for work. That's when she feels total emptiness in herself. She misses Bette, she misses their life together. Tina is sobbing, regretting everything she had done to Bette, how she had treated her. She knows that Bette has been sorry for screwing up, but she remained hard on her. Tina takes a shower and immediately goes to Alice for advice and comfort.

**Alice**: _Tina, it's not that I am taking Bette's side. But I think you're too hard on her. I think it's too much of a punishment to Bette. You see she's sorry and she stood by her words that she's not going to see Candace ever again. I mean she said that Candace was just a fuck buddy and she ended it already. I don't want to sound harsh but I think, you drove Bette away that's why she looked for someone else who could provide for her sexual needs because you can't provide it to her..It's supposedly your duty Tina cuz you're her partner. I mean, the way I look at it, what happened is not just Bette's fault, you have a fault too. I know that cheating is wrong, but you drove her away._

Tina is sobbing while listening to Alice's lectures. She admits to herself that Alice is right.

**Alice**: _You were unfair for blaming Bette of your miscarriage. Even Melvin has nothing to do with your miscarriage. The old man just expressed his opinion and his disapproval. What can you do, he is a fucking bigot who is so ignorant about gay relationships. It's neither Melvin's fault nor Bette's fault. Things happen which are out of our control and they happen for a reason. Maybe the baby wasn't really meant for you at that time. And you cannot continue blaming Bette for that. It's totally unfair for her._

A pause. Tina continues to sob.

**Alice**: _Well, you have to patch things up before it's too late. You're lucky, Bette is still there. She must really love you. She must really love you Tina. Knowing Bette's personality, she doesn't wallow on something or anything for too long. She wouldn't wait that long. My God, Tina! She hasn't done it to anyone but you. She must really, really love you to have been so patient for this long. I mean Bette is hot, smart, attractive and accomplished. I'm sure there's a lot of women who are very interested in her and would pursue her. You're lucky! and don't waste it Tina. If you love her, you have to forgive her. We all make mistakes and we learn from it. Bette is just human, she deserves forgiveness too no matter how worst her actions were._

**Alice**: _Okay, I had so much blah blahs, but as my last words to you my friend is... you just have to ask yourself if you still love Bette or not. _

**Tina**: _Of course I love Bette!_

**Alice**: _But do you still want to be with her? If your answer is yes, then forgive her, forget everything that happened and start again. But if your answer is No or "no more", then break up with her and let her go. Stop punishing her Tina!_

Tina sits steadily then suddenly wails. Alice comforts her.

**Tina**: _Bette is still busy preparing for their exhibit and I don't want to add stress to her. I can't talk to her today. I'll talk to her this weekend. I'm swamped with work too, I have to meet deadlines._

**Tina**: _Well it's up to you._

That evening, Tina is waiting for Bette to arrive. She wants to start a small talk and see how it goes. But until she falls asleep, Bette still hasn't come home. Bette arrives at 3AM, Tina is already asleep and doesn't notice Bette when she arrives.

Tina wakes up the next morning and Bette is still asleep. Tina leaves early to have a business meeting with a director. She has deadlines to meet.

The next day is a Thursday. Bette arrives home from work. Tina is getting ready to leave as she needed to work that night for their final meeting with some directors and writers. They're rushing to finish their project. Tina is surprised to see Bette come home earlier than she usually does. She sweetly greets Bette.

**Tina**: _Woah, you're early. I cooked dinner, I think it's still warm. Just eat when you feel hungry._

**Bette**: _uhm.. Are you leaving for work?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, Aaron is demanding us to finish this project before the end of the month. We have to start shooting next week. We still have a lot of backlogs and some amateur writers are so fucking uncooperative. I don't know why they're not yet fired._

Bette doesn't talk. Tina walks around while readying herself, although she's already dressed, she just needs to put her blazer on. While moving around, Tina keeps talking about her work which Bette doesn't even understand what she's saying. Tina is a bit rattled. Bette is standing near the couch waiting for Tina to stop moving. She's waiting for the right timing so she can talk to Tina. Bette is a little awkward and tensed. Finally, Tina stops talking and Bette gets the chance to talk.

**Bette**: _Tee, can I talk to you for a few minutes? I just have some... I don't know if it's still important to you but I just want to tell you something._

**Tina**: _Okay. But be quick cuz I'm leaving in 30 minutes. I don't want this Aaron to keep shouting at me and berate me every 5 minutes._

**Bette**: _Well how about later when you come home? What time will you be home?_

**Tina**: _No, I won't be home till morning. We'll work overnight._

**Bette**: _Oh... Uhm, it'll just be quick._

Bette gracefully moves and sits on the couch. Tina stands and leans forward on the working table near the dining area waiting for Bette to speak. There's a pause and an awkward moment between the two. Tina looks at Bette, waiting for her to start talking. Bette is hesitant and tensed.

**Bette**: _I'm leaving for Europe next week._

Tina's face suddenly changes from being charming to being irate and she responds in a commanding tone.

**Tina**: _Again?! You just left for New York for more than 3 weeks, now you're leaving again?!_

**Bette**: _Well, we're opening offices in London and Paris and CAC is sending me there._

**Tina**: _What?! _

Bette is reactionless. She just looks at Tina.

**Tina**: _How long?!_

Bette can't speak. She looks at Tina then she looks down.

**Tina**: _How long will you stay in Europe?!_

**Bette**: _It's… indefinite._

**Tina**: _What do you mean indefinite?!_

Bette is silent again.

**Tina**: _Is it 2 months, 3 months, 4 months? What?!_

Bette is still not talking. Tina gets irritable and sarcastic.

**Tina**: _Ah, don't tell me you're staying there for 6 months? Aren't you?_

A longer pause. Bette's is looking down, hesitant to talk and her eyes are tearful. She looks at Tina.

**Bette**: _I'm staying there for good._

**Tina**: _What?! What do you mean for good? You're leaving LA? Woah! You can't leave LA!_

**Tina**: _And your house, your properties, what will you do?_

**Bette**: _Uhm..they're actually giving me a 3-year contract then later I can decide if I want to continue and apply for my residency there._

**Tina**: _And you're taking it?!_

Tina is hysterical. Bette is stammering as she speaks.

**Bette**: _Well... I just thought that it'll be good for me, a fresh start, a new life. I mean there's nothing happening to our relationship anymore, it's just getting worse. We barely talk, we barely see each other despite the fact that we live in the same house. You can't even look at me, you still have so much hatred in me, you keep punishing me by treating me like I'm nobody to you and... I just don't know what else to do. I cannot go on with life like this. I'm not even sure if you still care for me, if you still want me, if you still need me. But I don't feel it anymore. So maybe, we can just spare each other pain. It'd probably be good for both of us if we live our own life, I mean individually... while there is still respect left._

Tina is in disbelief of what she's hearing. Her face is so red. She's short of breath.

**Tina**: _What?!_

**Bette**: _I've also consulted a lawyer, Joyce Wischnia and she advised me to sell my house and other properties._

**Tina**: _What?! You're selling your house?! No way! There's no way you are selling your properties Bette!_

**Bette**: _Yes Tee. And don't worry, we'll divide the proceeds._

Tina is shocked. She disagrees.

**Tina**: _I don't need your money Bette. I need you._

Then an awkward pause. Tears are falling from Tina's eyes. Bette is not impressed by what Tina just said. Tears are also flowing from her eyes. It's getting too emotional in the room.

**Bette**: _I don't know Tee. I'm not sure if you still love me. I mean, look at you, you're not even wearing your commitment ring anymore. So I'd thought maybe you've already fallen out of love. Leaving for Europe is I think the best for me and also for you so we can move on and spare the pain. I just hope that someday, you will find a way in your heart to forgive me for what I've done. What I did is terrible but I cannot undo it. I suffered the consequences but I just can't bear it anymore. I am a broken person. I can't go on with life regretting what I did. I want a life. I want a new life. I want to be whole again._

Bette is crying while saying those words. Tina is crying too, then she walks toward Bette who's sitting on the single couch. In a kneeling position, she holds Bette's arms, looks her in the eyes and speaks in a pleading tone.

**Tina**: _Baby, are you giving up on us? Huh? Are you giving up on us?_

Bette is crying. Tears are continuously falling on her cheeks. She looks at Tina intently.

**Bette**: _I'm tired Tee. I'm too tired. I am weak. I'm not as tough as you. I just can't bear it anymore. _

Tina holds Bette's head and lets it lean on her shoulder. She cries on Tina's shoulder. Tina embraces Bette tightly. Bette's hands are downwards, resting on her lap, not wrapping on Tina's body. She continues to cry while Tina clasps Bette to herself. Bette is quivering. Tina comforts Bette and caresses her back. She could feel the tears flowing on Bette's eyes as it extends to Tina's back, wetting her see-through blouse. Tina holds Bette's head, looks at her eyes and speaks sincerely.

**Tina**: _Baby, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Bette looks down. Tina holds Bette's face, draws her to look at her in the eyes as she pleads.

**Tina**: _I'm sorry baby for being so hard on you. For punishing you for so long and for ignoring you. Please don't leave me. I need you. We can start again. Please don't leave. Please?  
_

Tina kisses Bette tenderly on the lips but Bette is reactionless on the kiss as she couldn't stop from crying. She quivers as she cries. Tina hugs Bette tightly. She is trying to be tough for Bette at the moment. For a while, Tina is just hugging Bette until Bette settles down. Suddenly, Tina's phone rings. Tina ignores it, not letting go of her tight hug. The phone rings and rings and rings. Tina realizes she's expecting a call from her asshole boss, Aaron. Bette has subsided her sobbing.

**Tina**: _Baby, I'll just answer my phone._

Tina gets up and walks toward the table to get her phone. It's Aaron, screaming.

**Aaron**: _Where the hell are you Tina?! You're supposed to be here in 15 minutes!_

**Tina**: _Aaron, I'm so sorry. Something came up. I might not be able to…_

Aaron cuts Tina.

**Aaron**: _Well then I will have to fire you Tina!_

**Tina**: _What?! You cannot fire me!_

**Aaron**: _Well you better hurry and get your ass here if you want to keep your job!_

Bette looks at Tina. She is concerned. She could hear the shouting of Aaron.

**Tina**: _I'll be there in an hour. Please. Just give me one hour. Just one hour. I promise I'll be on my way now._

Tina hangs up the phone and walks toward Bette. She holds Bette's hands, caresses and kisses them as she kneels on the floor looking at Bette's face. Bette looks back at Tina.

**Tina**: _I have to go to work. I'm sorry. Let's talk tomorrow._

Tina holds Bette's face then wipes the tears with her thumbs. She wipes the sweat on Bette's forehead and kisses it, then her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and a tender longing kiss on the lips. Bette is not resisting nor is she responding too much on the kiss. She has a subtle reaction to what Tina is doing. Tina slowly gets up, grabs her purse and car keys then before stepping out of the house, she pauses and glances at Bette who's just sitting, not reacting, and her head bowed. Tina is torn whether to leave or stay, but she can't afford to lose her job. She knows Aaron is a rat and can fire her easily. Tina then decides to leave.

Bette stays on the couch for a longer period, she's contemplating. She looks at her fingers and plays a bit with her ring - their commitment ring. After a while she feels exhausted from crying and thinking. She gets up, takes off her clothes, changes to her two piece swimwear and plunges into the swimming pool. She needs a breather.

On the other hand, Tina feels restless as she drives her car to work. She reflects on their relationship and she has flashbacks of what Alice just told her two days ago. She realizes, Alice is right. She's crying as she drives. She regrets punishing Bette for so long and not accepting her apology. She knows she can't afford to lose Bette. She loves her so much. She won't let her go.

Tina arrives at work, everyone is waiting for her. Meanwhile, Bette gets out of the swimming pool, dries her hair and goes to bed. She has an exhibit the next day.

...

_Continuation: After The Provocations (3)_


	3. Chapter 3

**After The Provocations (3)**

**...  
**

After work, Tina's still feeling depressed. It's past 3AM. She knows Bette is already asleep and she doesn't want to disturb her because she has an exhibit this Friday. She then goes to a bar with her colleagues and gets drunk. She decides to go to Alice's apartment and asks for comfort.

Then it's a Friday, the Exhibit day. Bette leaves the house early. She has headache though. At around 10AM, Alice calls Bette at work.

**Bette**: _Alice, I'm too busy here in the office. Remember I told you, we'll have our exhibit this afternoon? Fuck! This migraine is killing me! Been suffering it since I woke up this morning. I feel awful!_

**Alice**: _Have you taken medicine yet? _

**Bette**: _Yeah I did, but the pain won't go away... So, what were you saying?_

**Alice**: _Okay I'll just be quick... Bette, what's happening to you and Tina? Why have you not settled your issues yet?_

**Bette**: _Alice, I don't wanna talk about it right now._

**Alice**: _Oh yeah?! You shouldn't because Tina is sleeping on my bed right now!_

**Bette**: _What do you mean she's sleeping on your bed right now? She said she was going to work last night._

**Alice**: _Yeah! After work, she got drunk and came to my apartment at 5AM. She's really, really drunk! She was crying to me. I couldn't understand everything she's saying cuz she's so drunk. But she kept repeating "Bette is leaving me" "She has given up on us" "I wanna die now". Those are the words she kept saying. She did not elaborate cuz she just fell asleep._

**Alice**: _Are you guys breaking up, for real?_

**Bette**: _I don't know Alice, I don't know._

James interrupts Bette. Her Boss is in line 2.

**Bette**: _Alice, I can't talk right now. I'll call you back. Bye!_

At noontime, Tina is back in her senses. Alice and Tina talk. Tina goes back to the house. She has work to do but she'll be working from home. Meanwhile, Bette has been suffering from migraine and keeps throwing up in the office. Medicine alone cannot cure her severe migraine. She needs to rest and sleep in a dark room and avoid the glare. Now Bette is wasted. Her boss William tells her to go home and take a rest. Bette feels her body is already weak, she needs to rest and sleep. James takes her home. He drives Bette's car and takes a cab to go back. Bette arrives home at 4PM. Tina is surprised to see her come home early. Bette looks sick.

**Tina**: _You're early. You look sick. What happened?_

**Bette**: _I have a severe migraine. I've been throwing up since morning. I just need to rest and sleep._

Bette goes directly to her bedroom puts down her bag and immediately lies on the bed without changing her clothes. Tina follows and immediately assists Bette. She takes off her shoes.

For the last 8 years that they've been together, Tina knows exactly how it is when Bette has a severe migraine. And only her knows how to take care of Bette and how to make her well.

**Tina**: _Baby, what time did you take medicine?_

**Bette**: _About 2 hours ago. But I think it got flushed cuz I've been throwing up all day._

Bette's voice is trembling.

**Tina**: _What medicine did you take?_

**Bette**: _The last one is only Advil._

Tina rushes to the medicine cabinet, and gets the prescription drug for Bette's migraine then she gets a glass of water. She goes back to the bedroom, but Bette is not there. She finds Bette sitting on the floor of the bathroom, throwing up on the bowl. She's wasted and weak. Tina immediately assists her.

**Tina**: _Oh! Baby... Alright, let it out. You're sweating a lot and you're shaking honey. Don't worry, you'll be okay. You'll just take the medicine prescribed by Dr. Owen and you'll be okay. It's very effective. Don't worry baby, you'll be fine. _

Tina is trying to console Bette and she rubs her back. After throwing up, Tina gets a paper cup in the bathroom, puts some water and puts a few drops of Listerine then gives it to Bette. Bette then rinses and gargles. Tina takes Bette's hand, lets her stand and lets her arm rest on her shoulder as she assists her to walk towards the bed. Bette is weak. She seats her on the bed, gives her the medicine and the glass of water.

**Tina**: _Take this Baby. It'll just be 15minutes and you'll be fine. You'll feel drowsy but you'll be fine, okay? Just rest and sleep, I'll stay by your side till you fall asleep. Don't worry baby, you'll be fine._

She helps Bette lie down on the bed by supporting her back. She goes to the bathroom, gets a small towel, damps it and goes back to Bette. She wipes Bette's face, her forehead, neck, arms and hands. Bette is sweating. Tina strokes Bette's hair then unbuttons her clothes, unclasps the bra, removes it and puts the pj's on Bette. She turns off the lights so it'll be dark as the glare can aggravate her migraine. She sits on the side of the bed and massages Bette's hands and fingers using her knowledge in reflexology. Ten minutes later, Bette is already sounding asleep. Tina carefully puts down Bette's hands and moves carefully so she won't disturb her. Tina gazes at Bette's unconscious face. Before leaving the room, she gives Bette a soft kiss on the lips without disturbing her. She leaves the room and gently closes the door.

Tina then goes back to the living room and starts working again on her laptop. An hour later, she prepares dinner. She decides to cook Bette's favorite soup too. After cooking, Tina returns to what she's working on. Few hours later, Bette is still asleep. Tina takes a warm shower hoping that Bette will be awake when she finishes so she can go to the Planet for Alice's party. But even after she finishes her shower, no signs of Bette, being awake. She calls Alice.

**Tina**: _Hey Alice!_

**Alice**: _Tina! Are you at the Planet already? I think you're early. The party doesn't start till 9PM._

**Tina**: _No Alice. I think I may have to pass for your blowout party. Bette is sick, she has been throwing up and I just can't leave her in this condition. She's asleep right now but she might need something when she wakes up so I want to be there for her. _

**Alice**: _Oh I see. Well if Bette wakes up and she's feeling better, both of you should come to the Planet._

**Tina**: _Okay, we will. I just don't know what time Bette will wake up. I don't want to wake her up now. I'm sorry my friend, I can't be there tonight._

**Alice**: _It's okay. I know you're sorting things out. Yeah, she needs you. I understand. _

Tina continues with her work while waiting for Bette to wake up. Then she falls asleep on the couch for a couple of hours.

At 11PM, Bette finally wakes up. She goes out of the bedroom and finds Tina sitting in the living room, working.

**Tina**: _Baby, you're awake. How are you feeling?_

**Bette**: _I'm feeling better now. I just need to take a shower. But I'm starving._

**Tina**: _I cooked dinner and soup. I'll fix the table. I haven't eaten dinner too._

**Bette**: _I'll take a shower first._

Bette gives Tina a curious look.

**Bette**: _uhm.. I thought you were going to the Planet for Alice's party?_

**Tina**: _No, I already called Alice. Told her I can't come._

Bette goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Tina fixes the table and prepares the food. Food is ready, Bette hasn't come out of the bathroom yet. Tina goes inside Bette's bedroom and changes the sheets and blanket then she clears some clutter. Few minutes later, Bette is done showering. She puts her comfortable clothes on and goes to the dining area where Tina is already sitting, waiting for her. Bette is starving and feeling weak. Then she finally settles down.

It's an awkward moment. It's been a while since they last sat together to eat dinner. It's surreal. Bette however is savoring the delicious food that Tina cooked and of course she notices her favorite soup that Tina prepared. It's been a while since she last tasted Tina's menu.

**Bette**: _Thanks! This tastes good._

**Tina**: _I know you'll be hungry when you wake up so I cooked your favorite soup._

**Bette**: _Thank you._

Then another awkward moment. Bette is not initiating any conversations. She's cautious of what she might say so she puts all her attention on the food she's eating. They're both quiet. All you can hear is the sound of the utensils and plates. Finally, Tina breaks the silence.

**Tina**: _So you missed the exhibit?_

**Bette**: _Yeah, I did. I couldn't function well. I felt the headache when I woke up but I didn't take medicine right away._

**Tina**: _How about now, are you still feeling some pain in your head? Do you think you still need to drink another medicine before going to sleep?_

**Bette**: _No, I'm okay now. I just need more rest maybe._

**Tina**: _Yeah, you're too exhausted baby. You need longer rest and sleep. Have you still been drinking your vitamins and supplements?_

**Bette**: _Yeah, I am._

Bette sheepishly looks at Tina then quickly looks back at her food. Obviously, Tina still care so much for Bette. Another awkward moment. Both of them are avoiding to discuss about their relationship. Bette has very few words, she seems reserved, not the usual Bette Porter. In contrast, Tina is the one carrying the conversation. Tina is the first to finish her food while Bette is still enjoying hers. She watches Bette who doesn't seem to glance at her. It's still silent but shortly, Bette breaks the silence. She looks at Tina and places her right hand on top of Tina's left hand which is resting on the table.

**Bette**: _Thank you._

Tina acknowledges it by taking Bette's hand and putting it on her face, gently rubbing it on her cheek then she kisses it. Tina's not saying a word and they're just looking at each other intimately.

Tina's phone suddenly rings. She slowly gets up and takes her phone near her laptop in the living room. It's one of the directors she's working with. She settles on the couch and talks about work on the phone. Seems like it's an important call. Meanwhile, Bette is already done with dinner, just sitting for a little while. She realizes Tina would take longer on the phone as she can hear a work-related discussion. She fixes the table, and puts the plates and utensils in the dishwasher. Kitchen and dining area are now in order; Bette decides to go inside her room so she can rest for a little bit more. Tina is busy talking, not noticing that Bette has already entered the room. Bette checks messages on her phone then she does her evening hygiene routine. Afterward, it seems like she doesn't feel sleepy because she just came from long hours of sleep. She gets a book and sits on the bed leaning back on the headboard. Tina is still in the living room, working.

After a while, Tina is finished. She clears some of her clutter and enters the bathroom for her evening hygiene routine. Then she goes to the kitchen and gets tea and puts some honey in it. She checks all the doors in the house and makes sure they're all locked. She turns off the lights. Instead of going to her own room which is the guest room, she goes directly to the master's bedroom. The door is not locked. Bette is reading, sitting on the bed. Bette looks surprised when she sees Tina enter her room.

**Tina**: _I brought you some tea with honey. It could help you relax._

**Bette**: _Thanks._

Tina puts the cup of tea on the table near the bed then she sits on the bed facing Bette. Bette is still dumbfounded to see Tina side-sitting on her bed, facing her. Bette's feet are stretched forward as she holds the book on her lap with her eyeglasses on. She curiously looks at Tina.

**Tina**: _How are you feeling? Still have headache?_

**Bette**: _I feel better, though my body still feels a little weak._

**Tina**: _You should just rest baby. What are you reading anyway?_

**Bette**: _Oh, I bought this book Eat, Pray, Love by Elizabeth Gilbert…_

Tina slowly takes off Bette's eyeglasses and gets the book on her lap, closes it and puts them on the table beside the bed and speaks to Bette in an affectionate manner. Bette smiles but she has a very curious look on her face.

**Tina**: _Well, you're not supposed to be reading yet cuz it might trigger your migraine again._

**Bette**: _I know. I just couldn't sleep. I had long hours of sleep so maybe reading would make me feel sleepy._

Tina holds Bette's hands and they warmly look at each other.

**Bette**: _Would you like to sleep here tonight?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, I intend to._

Her voice is soft and sexy and she gives Bette a flirtatious smile. Bette smiles but quickly hides it.

**Bette**: _Thanks for changing the blanket and the sheets._

Tina slowly pulls Bette's head towards her, clears the hair on her face then softly touching and tracing the edges of her face, she looks intimately at Bette. Their eyes meet. Tina kisses Bette passionately on the lips. Bette reciprocates. It's their first passionate kiss after their fight, more than four months ago. They absolutely miss each other so much. For a while they're just passionately and slowly kissing, their eyes closed and feeling each other up. Then Tina pulls out and looks at Bette.

**Tina**: _God, I've missed you so much!_

She hugs Bette tightly and whispers on her ear in her low and soft voice.

**Tina**: _Let's lie down. Slide on the bed, and move a bit in the middle. _

Bette moves, lies on her back while Tina lies sideways, wrapping her right arm on Bette's body. They lie comfortably on the bed, feeling the warmth of each other, feeling their breathing. They allow silence in between. After several minutes of silence, Tina anxiously speaks.

**Tina**: _Bette, did you already tell your boss William that you're cancelling your contract for Europe?_

Bette answers in a very soft voice.

**Bette**: _No._

Silence for a while. Tina sighs and moves closer to Bette. Bette is lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

**Tina**: _Baby, I don't want you to go to Europe. I don't want you to sell your house. Can you please call William tomorrow and tell him you're not taking the offer to Europe?_

Tina's voice is begging. Bette takes Tina's right hand and caresses it. She's not saying anything; she's just looking at Tina's hand while stroking it. Tina sighs again then speaks softly without looking at Bette.

**Tina**: _I should've been more sensitive and understanding to you. I realize I have so many shortcomings. I wasn't a good partner to you. Instead of supporting you, I pushed you away. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I kept blaming you for the loss of our child and I punished you with my cold treatment and I kept ignoring you. I was unfair and cruel to you... I'm sorry Bette. _

Bette continues to caress Tina's hand. While Tina is talking, tears are falling on the side of her eyes. She's not making any sounds; she's just caressing Tina's hand. Then Tina looks at Bette and pleads.

**Tina**: _Bette, please don't leave me. I'll do anything for you. Anything. Just don't leave me, please? I need you. I need you in my life._

Tina starts to sob. Bette's tears continue to fall too.

**Bette**: _Do you forgive me now for cheating on you?_

**Tina**: _Yes baby. I forgive you. It's not just your fault; I admit I have a fault too. I abandoned you sexually. I'm sorry. _

Then silence again.

**Tina**: _From now on, I promise to be a good partner to you, I promise I will not push you away, and I promise to be always here for you… and I will always be supportive to you as your partner._

Bette looks at Tina then she changes her position so she can be face to face with her. They look at each other intimately as they lie sideways. Then in a very sincere tone, Bette speaks.

**Bette**: _Tee, I promise I will not cheat on you again. Ever._

Tina kisses Bette. But Bette burst into tears and cries aloud. Tina hugs Bette tightly as Bette quivers.

**Tina**: _Oh sweetheart, don't cry. Let's give each other a chance and we'll start again. Don't cry baby, I'm here now. I'm never gonna give you up because I love you. _

**Tina**: _Look at me baby, look at me. Sweetheart look at me._

Tina is holding Bette's face, wet with tears, and then she wipes them with both of her thumbs.

**Tina**: _I love you so much._

Tina kisses Bette again on the lips then caresses her back. Bette, for the longest time hasn't felt the security she is feeling right now from Tina's embrace. She feels so loved as Tina comforts her. They just hug each other for a while and stay in that position until no one's crying anymore. Then Bette speaks in a soft tone.

**Bette**: _Tee, where's your commitment ring?_

Tina sighs then breaks away from the hug.

**Tina**: _I brought it to T&C jewellery shop 2 weeks ago. I had both our names engraved on it. Was supposed to claim it last Tuesday but I was swamped with work, I couldn't pick it up._

Bette gazes at Tina and Tina looks back at her. Bette curls up then Tina strokes Bette's hair. They stay in that position for a longer while. Both of them aren't feeling sleepy. A few minutes later, the mood becomes lighter. No more crying.

**Tina**: _Baby, turn to the other side._

Tina wants them in a spoon position. Bette turns gracefully to her other side. Tina is behind Bette. She wraps her right arm on Bette's body then Bette holds Tina's hand as they lie comfortably in a spoon position. They both love it and Tina, once in a while kisses lightly Bette's nape. Bette is reactionless but she's not resisting whatever Tina is doing on her. Then Tina whispers.

**Tina**: _Baby, I've missed your smell._

Bette doesn't respond. But she enjoys what Tina is doing. She loves the warmth of Tina's embrace, she missed it so much . Tina speaks in a teasing manner.

**Tina**: _Did you have a hook up when you went to New York?_

**Bette**: _No._

**Tina**: _Why not? I mean you're away from home and we're not in good terms during that time. You haven't had any sex for more than 2 months, why didn't you have a hook up?_

**Bette**: _I don't know Tee. Maybe because it was you that I was longing for. There were some women that were introduced to me. They're nice, attractive and accomplished women. _

**Tina**: _Did you date any of them?_

**Bette**: _No._

**Tina**: _Why not? _

Bette changes position. She lies on her back as she faces the ceiling. She looks at Tina once in a while when she talks. Tina's right hand is still wrapped on Bette's body and she attentively listens to Bette.

**Bette**: _There is this one woman, her name is Frances, and she owns an art gallery in New York. She's pretty and she was really persistent to date me._

**Tina**: _Did you?_

**Bette**: _No. I told her I'm still in a relationship with you though it's on the rocks. She didn't stop pursuing me until I just ignored her. But she's nice and kind. I wasn't ready for any dates yet so I didn't go out with her._

Tina suddenly breaks away from her embrace on Bette, she lies on her back and puts her arms on her forehead then she sighs.

**Tina**: _Damn! I realize now I have so many rivals._

As they both lie on their backs, facing the ceiling, Bette tilts her head and looks at Tina. She sees despair and fear on Tina's face. Bette turns to Tina then she hugs her. Tina hugs back. They lie side by side facing each other again while their arms wrap around each other's body. For a while they're just quiet as they cuddle.

**Tina**: _Baby, I want us to start a family. Let's try again having a baby._

Bette is taken aback. She looks at Tina.

**Bette**: _Do you want to?_

**Tina**: _Yes! I want us to have a baby. I want us to start a family._

Bette is not saying anything. She's just stroking Tina's arms.

**Tina**: _Do you want to conceive for our baby?_

**Bette**: _No Tee. I'm not ready for that. I don't see myself getting pregnant. Maybe it'll change, but at least for now, No. I'm not ready to be pregnant._

**Tina**: _Okay baby, then I will. I just thought maybe you would want to. But I understand. I know, even before, you've already told me you didn't want to be pregnant. That's fine. I'll conceive for us. We should be looking for a donor. I hope Marcus is still willing._

Bette is still not saying anything. She's thinking deeply.

**Tina**: _Baby, can we sleep now? Turn to your left side so I can cuddle you._

Bette complies with Tina's request. They lie in a spoon position, Tina is again behind Bette. They're both trying to sleep but could not. It seems like there are still so many things occupying their minds. Tina continues to stroke Bette's body then she's starting to heat up. Bette is not responsive but she's allowing Tina to caress her all over. She loves the soft touch of Tina. A little later, Tina sweetly whispers on Bette's ears.

**Tina**: _Honey, are in the mood to make love?_

Bette gracefully tilts her head a little, looks at Tina and answers in her soft deep voice.

**Bette**: _No. Let's just cuddle. I've missed you doing this to me._

**Tina**: _Okay baby. I'll cuddle and caress you till you fall asleep._

Tina continues to caress Bette, her hands slowly wandering on Bette's body. Tina is aroused. She slowly holds the end of Bette's tank top, raises it a little bit and slowly inserts her hand so she can touch and feel the soft skin of Bette. She gently touches Bette on her stomach and midriff. Tina is getting more aroused. Slowly and gently, her hand is moving up until it reaches Bette's breast. She leisurely fondles the breasts and nipples as she kisses softly Bette's nape and neck. Bette is getting aroused but she's not showing Tina her reaction. She allows her to touch any part of her body. Tina's hand is stroking every curve of Bette's upper body. Then slowly, she inserts her hand inside the bottom pj of Bette so she can touch the soft skin of her legs. Slowly caressing it, moving to the butt then to the lower abdomen. Bette is so aroused, she submits to Tina.

Tina continues to caress Bette. She holds Bette's love handles then quickly presses her pelvis. Bette moans in pleasure and moves a little. She changes her position and looks at Tina intimately. Tina then recognizes from Bette's moan that she is aroused and wants more. Tina immediately gets up and puts herself on top of Bette. She looks at Bette and recognizes the desire and longing in Bette's eyes. Tina kisses Bette and tenderly touches her breasts. Slowly, she undresses Bette, taking off the tank top first. Bette's breasts are now exposed. Tina's still on top. Bette holds Tina's love handles. She tries to take off Tina's top but Tina grabs the hands of Bette and brings them above Bette's head, then she places them under the pillow. Bette's hands can't freely move now. Tina whispers.

**Tina**: _Relax baby. Relax._

She lets Bette lie on her back with both hands outstretched above her head covered with pillows. Bette can't move her hands. Tina is in control. While on top, she looks at Bette's eyes then tenderly kisses her breasts. Tina moves lower and slowly takes off Bette's bottom pj, leaving only her bikini on. Then Tina takes off her own top. Bette watches Tina undress herself while sitting on top of her. It's so sexy how Tina is doing it and Bette is impressed. Tina quickly sits beside Bette, quickly takes off her own bottom pj, leaving just the bikini on. She returns quickly on top of Bette before Bette can make any moves. She places one leg in between Bette's legs and positions them alternately for better balance. Tina is in control and Bette submits.

Both of them are now naked, except for their bikinis on, their bodies exposed to each other. Bette is feeling the suspense. She is clueless as to what Tina will do next. Tina hasn't been this aggressive before. She used to be the submissive type. Bette is intimately looking at Tina as she breathes heavily. Tina surveys Bette's naked body then she looks at her in the eye.

**Tina**: _You are so sexy._

Tina starts kissing Bette from the face, to the ears, to the neck then to the breasts. She licks and sucks tenderly Bette's left breast and Bette moans in pleasure. Tina continues to suck like a baby sucking milk from her mother's, except that Tina is doing it gently and pleasurably. Bette continues to moan as she has been cumming several times already. Tina switches to the right breast, sucks it tenderly for a longer while. Both Bette and Tina are so wet. Tina is taking it slowly, she's not rushing everything and she's making sure Bette is pleased by every move she makes.

Tina moves down to Bette's tummy then the lower abdomen. She licks every inch of her skin. She moves lower but she skips Bette's honey pot. Bette's bikini is still on. She kisses and licks Bette's thighs and legs. Bette gets wetter and wetter. The more suspense, the more she gets wet. Tina moves her face to the honey pot of Bette. Without taking out her bikini, she kisses the middle and she can feel Bette's wetness. Bette looks down at Tina and Tina looks up at Bette. No words but their eyes are communicating. Tina moves up slowly and licks Bette's abdomen, cleavage, and neck as she goes up to Bette's face. She kisses Bette on the lips and ears then sticks her tongue in Bette's right ear. Tina whispers seductively.

**Tina**: _Baby, I want to taste you._

Bette secretly smiles, looks intimately at Tina, then she nods. Tina kisses Bette's lips before moving down. She moves slowly, kissing again the neck, licks both breasts, kisses the navel and traces Bette's bikini with her right hand. Then slowly, with both hands, she takes off Bette's bikini and puts it on the side of the bed.

Tina holds both legs of Bette and spreads them a little so she can position herself in the middle. When she's positioned in the middle of Bette's legs, she bends the knees forward. Bette is looking down at Tina. Then for a while, Tina is just kissing and licking Bette's thighs and groin. She's not going to the honey pot. She is teasing Bette a little and wants to give her a little of suspense. Bette is yearning and aching. She wants Tina to lick her coochie right away. But Tina continues to suspend Bette. She licks only the surroundings of her coochie. Then after a while, she slowly moves her mouth until it reaches the center of the honey pot. She pouts then softly touches her lips on Bette's coochie. Slowly, she sticks her tongue and gently licks it once in an upward motion. Bette exclaims in pleasure.

**Bette**: _Aaaaahhhhhh!_

Tina repeats it. She is constantly licking in a slow motion. Bette constantly moans in pleasure. Tina continues as she enjoys doing it to Bette; constantly and tenderly licking. She hasn't done it in a while and she surely misses it. She's taking her time licking then she's sucking her sweet coochie. When Bette is about to reach another orgasm, Tina stops licking and brings her mouth to the side and kisses her groin instead. She looks up at Bette to see her reaction. Bette's face looks frustrated. Bette gives Tina a sullen look. Tina suspended Bette's orgasm as she wanted to prolong it.

Tina starts to lick again and suck Bette's honey pot but this time she is not so gentle. She's applying pressure and sucking a little bit harder. Bette whimpers. Tina continues, and applies a little more pressure. It's getting a little rougher for Bette and she whimpers again. Bette is about to orgasm when Tina suspends her again. Then she continues and applies a little more, making it harder. Tina is aroused too and about to reach orgasm. She wanted to be in synch when Bette reaches her orgasm. She continues to lick and gradually increases the speed in a constant motion. She licks and licks and licks.

**Bette**: _Tee…..naaaaahhhhh…._

In just a little while, Bette explodes. Tina continues until she explodes too. Bette looks down at Tina. Tina doesn't want to come up yet but Bette gets Tina with her legs and brings her up to her.

**Bette**: _Come up here._

Tina kisses both nipples of Bette. While kissing them, Bette holds Tina's head and pulls it gently toward her so she can kiss Tina's lips. Before Bette can kiss her, Tina utters.

**Tina**: _I love you._

Bette kisses Tina showing her gratitude. She doesn't say anything to Tina. They kiss for not too long as Tina pulls away and whispers naughtily on Bette's ears.

**Tina**: _You have the sweetest cunt. I so have missed you._

Bette chuckles and looks at Tina.

**Bette**: _Ha!_

Then Tina lies on the side of Bette. Bette extends her left arm so Tina can rest her neck on it, then she clasps Tina's body to herself. They are both breathing heavily, exhausted but satisfied. It's one of the best orgasms Bette has ever had in her entire life, with anybody. Bette is lying on her back and Tina is lying sideways, her hand on Bette's midriff. She continues to caress Bette. Her head is positioned below Bette's head and they're not looking at each other.

While caressing Bette, Tina is deeply thinking. Since they started talking 2 days ago, she has never heard Bette drop the L word to her. Bette has never told her she loves Tina, nor has Bette ever called her with their terms of endearment. Bette has always addressed her as Tee or Tina. Somehow, Tina feels concerned. She's starting to formulate in her mind some hypotheses such as: what if Bette has fallen out of love, what if Bette is no longer interested in her, what if Bette is really leaving and just wanted to have sex for the last time, what if Bette pushes through with her plan of going to Europe and she starts a new life of her own without her, what if Bette doesn't really want a family with her, what if Bette has already fallen for someone else... She has so many speculations. She is apprehensive.

While lying down and contemplating, Tina notices Bette's breathing has changed. She suddenly looks up at Bette and she sees Bette shedding tears.

**Tina**: _Baby, what's wrong? Baby? Come here._

She lets Bette get up and sit. They sit on the bed, facing each other while Tina strokes Bette's hair. Bette is sobbing; Tina holds Bette's face asking her to look at her. Bette could not look at Tina. She's sobbing like a baby.

**Tina**: _Baby, look at me. What's wrong? Look at me. Was it the sex? Was it too much for you? Was it too rough? I'm so sorry baby._

**Bette**: _No, the sex was great you were great!_

Bette stammers. Then she looks at Tina.

**Bette**: _Tee, Thank you!_

**Tina**: _Oh baby, you're welcome. I should be doing it to you more often. Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentler next time._

**Bette**: _No, it's not the sex that I'm talking about. _

**Bette**: _Thank you for not letting me go. Thank you for holding on and for getting me back. I was already on the verge of going away. A week ago, I have already been planning on starting a new life of my own, away from this, away from you. My decisions were almost final, and it's just a matter of days when I'm supposed to leave to have a new life. I am weak, I felt hopeless and I could not hold on. I think I have given up already, but you took me back. You showed me that you still care for me, that you still want me and you made me feel that you still love me..._

**Bette**: _I love you so much Tee._

**Tina**: _Oh baby. I love you so much. You are my life._

Tina starts to cry and she hugs Bette tightly. Bette sobs again like a baby. They stay in that position until both of them finish crying. Both are too emotional.

After a while, they are settled already. No one's crying anymore.

**Bette**: _Baby, can we now sleep?_

**Tina**: _Yes please. It's 4AM now. Are you not feeling any pain?_

**Bette**: _No. I'm good._

**Tina**: _Great! I'll just get some water for us, okay?_

Tina gets some water and brings one for Bette. Bette doesn't move her position until Tina comes back. Bette drinks the water. Without putting their clothes on, they lie down on the bed at the same time in a spoon position, Tina being behind Bette. It's one of the most satisfying feelings they ever had. Then they sleep.

It's already 10AM when Tina wakes up the next morning while Bette is still sounding asleep. Tina feels good as she wakes up seeing Bette's face first. For a while she's looking at Bette's lovely face, and her humongous breasts that are exposed. For five minutes she's observing how Bette sleeps, how she breathes, how her eyeballs move when her eyes are closed, her eye brows, her nose, her kissable lips, her hands and feet, how she positions them and everything about her. Bette's face is calm and endearing as she sleeps. Tina is in awe as she watches Bette. A few minutes later, Bette wakes up and sees Tina's face in front, watching her. Tina is smiling.

**Tina**: _Good morning sleepy head._

Bette is sounding groggy.

**Bette**: _Good morning. Are you watching me sleep?_

**Tina**: _Yeah. You are so beautiful._

**Bette**: _Baby can we sleep a little bit more? I still feel sleepy._

**Tina**: _It's past 10 baby._

**Bette**: _5 more minutes. Please? Come here._

Bette pulls Tina towards her. Tina complies and she lies close to Bette. They hug each other. Tina rubs the back of Bette with her palm. Bette continues to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Bette wakes up. She feels good waking up to Tina's rubbing and caressing of her back, then Tina greets her with a smile.

**Tina**: _Good morning sweetie, you hungry?_

**Bette**: _Yes._

**Tina**: _Would you like to eat at the Planet?_

**Bette**: _Maybe later._

**Tina**: _Okay, I'll prepare some sandwiches for us and we can go to the Planet in the afternoon._

Both of them get up, sit still for a couple of minutes on the bed. Their clothes all over the place. Bette is totally naked while Tina has her bikini on. Bette stands up and walks to the bathroom for her morning hygiene routine. She's completely naked. Tina sits still on the bed and watches Bette walks away gracefully, proceeding to the bathroom without any cover on her body. Bette could sense that Tina is watching her. Without looking back at Tina, she continues to walk then speaks in a seductive way.

**Bette**: _I see you watching me._

Tina smiles and answers in a naughty loud voice.

**Tina**: _Oh yeah baby! Cuz you have the best ass in the world! And you're turning me on!_

Bette smiles but doesn't look back at Tina then she enters the bathroom. Tina then puts on her clothes and fixes the bed then removes the clutter in the room. She goes out of the bedroom and uses the other bathroom. She does her morning hygiene routine too. Tina's stuff is still in the guest room. She hasn't transferred them to the master's bedroom.

After her morning hygiene routine, Tina prepares the coffee and some sandwiches and fruits. Bette on the other hand is on the phone talking to her Boss. Bette tells William that she has decided not to take the offer for Europe.

Tina and Bette eat their breakfast together. After breakfast, they rest for a while in the living room. Bette reads the paper while Tina is in front of her laptop.

...

_Continuation: After The Provocations (4)_


	4. Chapter 4

**After The Provocations (4)**

**...**

In the afternoon:

Tina is working in the living room. Bette enters the bathroom to take a shower. Her cell phone, which she left in the living room suddenly rings. Tina ignores it. She knows that Bette is in the bathroom and could not answer the phone. But the phone keeps ringing and ringing then beeps for several messages. Tina gets distracted. Phone rings again for another incoming call. Tina stands up and proceeds to Bette. From outside the bathroom, Tina shouts so Bette could hear her.

**Tina**: _Baby, your phone keeps ringing. Do you want me to answer it?_

**Bette**: _Who's calling?_

**Tina**: _I don't know. I did not look. _

**Bette**: _No, just let it ring. I'll just call back._

**Tina**: _Okay._

Tina goes back to the living room, but the phone is ringing again. She looks at it and sees 7 missed calls from Courtney and several messages. Curious, she opens one message and it reads: "_Hi Bette! How are you? Hope you're well. You haven't returned any of my messages since Friday. I was hoping I could talk to you. How are you and Tina? By the way, I emailed you. Let me know what you think about my proposal. I really miss talking to you."_

Tina sighs after reading the message. She sits and ponders. For a moment she feels insecure. It seems like she really is getting more and more rivals in Bette's life. But no, she wouldn't give up Bette. Bette is hers alone. Afterward, she stands up, enters the bedroom, takes off her clothes and goes to the bathroom where Bette is taking her time bathing. Bette is surprised to see Tina join her in the shower. Tina grabs Bette and kisses her longingly. Bette is wondering what's Tina up to, but she's not resisting what she's doing to her.

**Bette**: _I thought you were working?_

Tina naughtily whispers to Bette.

**Tina**: _I miss taking a shower with you. Haven't done this in a while so I thought we could shower together now._

Tina wraps Bette in her arms, moves Bette's body and guides her to turn to her back. Tina is behind Bette as they stand under the shower. She adjusts the shower so that only little water will come out. She rubs her front body against the back of Bette, starts to kiss her on the nape, then caresses the butt and fondles the breasts. Tina is feeling horny and Bette is aroused too. Tina continues to fondle Bette's breasts and touches her body all over. She licks Bette's right ear and she teasingly whispers.

**Tina**: _Courtney called 7 times already. She said she misses you and wants to talk to you. Who is she?_

Bette's eyes get bigger in shock when she hears Tina. Then, calmly and in her low deep voice, she whispers back to Tina.

**Bette**: _I met her in New York._

**Tina**: _Did you date her?_

**Bette**: _No._

Then Tina slowly inserts her right middle finger inside Bette's slit and her left hand is wrapped around Bette body. She cups and squeezes her right breast and presses her body against the back of Bette. Bette is now a little bit pressed against the wall. Tina rubs her yoni against Bette's beautiful round ass then she commands in a sexy tone.

**Tina**: _Spread your legs a little bit more._

Bette complies. Tina can feel the hot fluid coming out of Bette's slit and she continues to rub it with her middle finger.

**Tina**: _Does she like you?_

**Bette**: _I don't know._

Tina presses Bette's coochie and Bette whimpers.

**Tina**: _Does she like you? Huh?_

**Bette**: _Maybe. She asked me to go out with her but I declined._

**Tina**: _Why, is she not pretty for you? Is she not attractive? Didn't you like her?_

**Bette**: _She's very pretty. But I told her I have a girlfriend._

**Tina**: _Are you telling me the truth?_

Tina continues to rub Bette's coochie and she applies more pressure. Bette whimpers again in pleasure. Then Tina repeats her question.

**Tina**: _Are you telling me the truth? Huh?_

**Bette**: _Yes I am._

Bette is about to reach her orgasm when Tina pulls out her finger from Bette's yoni. Bette gets frustrated and gives Tina a WTF look. Tina winks at Bette, kisses her quickly on the lips and whispers.

**Tina**: _I believe you. Now go on and rinse. Make it quick baby. We'll go to the Planet. _

Bette gives Tina a curios look. Tina leaves the shower room, puts the robe on and goes to the other bathroom where she takes a shower alone. Bette is a bit puzzled by Tina's actions. Tina has changed. She has become the more aggressive one when it comes to sex. Tina seems to be in control now. After taking a bath, Bette puts on her clothes. She's in the bedroom readying herself while Tina hasn't finished taking her shower yet in the other bathroom. A little later, Bette is already dressed although not totally ready to go yet. Tina comes out of the shower with her robe on. She's preparing to get dressed when suddenly, her phone rings. But her phone is in the master's bedroom.

**Bette**: _Tee, your phone's ringing._

Tina in her robe hurries to her phone in the master's bedroom. Bette is inside, getting ready. She's wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless top that makes her look so hot. Her short skirt accentuates her beautiful ass and her top reveals some parts of her breasts. Tina is stunned to see Bette.

**Tina**: _Wow!_

Bette ignores Tina. Tina answers her phone and sits on the couch inside the bedroom. As she talks on the phone, she watches Bette walking around in her short skirt. A few minutes later, Tina finishes her phone call but she sits steadily and watches Bette move around. Bette notices that Tina is just sitting and watching her from the couch. She pauses and looks at Tina.

**Bette**: _What?_

**Tina**: _OMG! You are so hot baby!_

Bette ignores what Tina said and gives Tina a sullen glance. Bette is nettled by Tina's constant teasing especially the one in the shower. She continues to do her thing, not saying any word to Tina. Tina gets up from the couch and sits on the bed then watches Bette again. She is in awe of Bette. Bette is so graceful when she moves.

**Tina**: _I think I am the luckiest person!_

**Bette**: _What?! You're just going to watch me all throughout?_

When Bette walks past Tina, Tina quickly grabs Bette. Tina is sitting at the edge of the bed. She spreads her legs and lets Bette stand in between. Bette is not resisting. Tina wraps both of her arms on Bette's curvy body and she starts kissing Bette's tummy tenderly, then going up to her midriff then to her breasts. Bette is looking down at Tina then she holds Tina's head. Tina raises the end of Bette's short skirt and slowly wanders her hand all over Bette's butt and thigh. Bette draws Tina's face and looks curiously at her.

**Bette**: _What are you doing?_

Tina doesn't respond, she just looks intimately at Bette and she starts to unbutton Bette's blouse. Bette responds by slowly removing the robe wrapped on Tina's body. Tina is not wearing anything under the robe. Tina unzips Bette's skirt and takes it off. Bette takes off her unbuttoned blouse then looks at Tina. She touches Tina's breasts. Tina stands up and places her two hands on Bette's love handles and she gently moves Bette to the bed and lets her lie on her back. Tina being naked, puts herself on top of Bette while Bette puts both of her hands on Tina's hips. Both of them are looking at each other, intimately. Then Tina gently touches the edges of Bette's face and she sweetly smiles at her. Bette gives her back a teasing smile.

**Bette**: _Are you seducing me?_

Tina grins then she gently traces with her fingers the lips of Bette from the upper to the lower. For a while, she is just looking at Bette's face. Then she gently kisses the lips and she whispers.

**Tina**: _Every time I watch you, I get so aroused…because you're so hot. I just want to fuck you over and over and over for longer hours._

Bette chuckles and responds in her sexy voice.

**Bette**: _Ha! You are naughty!_

**Tina**: _I am! And I am so horny for you baby._

Tina kisses Bette all over then she unclasps the bra of Bette and throws it on the side. She moves down and quickly takes off Bette's thong and she goes up again and kisses Bette on the neck. While Tina is eagerly kissing, Bette interrupts and asks Tina in her deep low voice.

**Bette**: _What was that in the shower earlier?_

Tina gives Bette an empathic look but she responds in a very sexy tone.

**Tina**: _It means they can all fuck off because you're mine, mine alone. You belong only to me._

Bette smirks and wonders about what Tina just said. She tries to flip Tina over so she'll be on top of her. But Tina does not allow Bette. Bette then tries to put her hand in between Tina's legs so she can touch Tina's yoni but before she can do it, Tina catches Bette's hand, holds it, takes the other hand and she puts them above Bette's head so she can't move. Bette can't do anything but submit to Tina. Tina again is in control. Tina's tongue is all over Bette's body. She whispers to Bette.

**Tina**: _Tell me when it hurts._

As Bette surrenders to Tina, she looks intimately at her then she nods.

Tina goes down on Bette and immediately sucks Bette's sweet honey pot. Tina is so wild like she hasn't tasted Bette's sweet cunt for so long. Bette is loving Tina's wildness and she moans and moans. Tina gives her pleasure with no respite. Bette has multiple orgasms. Tina doesn't stop, she knows that Bette wants some more. While licking and sucking, she's looking up at Bette to see her reaction. Bette is in so much bliss. When Bette had enough, she sends signal to Tina to stop. But Tina still continues to lick but Bette stops her.

**Bette**: _Baby that's enough. You're too exhausted already._

**Tina**: _No, I want more._

**Bette**: _No, you come up here._

Tina wipes her mouth. Then she moves up as she licks Bette's abdomen, breasts, neck and kisses her lips. Then Tina pulls away and looks passionately at Bette.

**Tina**: _I love You._

**Bette**: _I love You._

Tina gives Bette a smack on the lips and lies on the side. They both breathe heavily.

**Tina**: _Wow! You came multiple times baby!_

**Bette**: _Yeah, I did. You are so naughty!_

**Tina**: _Oh yeah?! Ha-ha!_

Then they rest and stay on the bed for a while. Bette speaks in a hesitant but curious tone.

**Bette**: _Tee, what's with you?_

**Tina**: _What do you mean what's with me?_

**Bette**: _I mean, you're so aggressive now. You keep wanting to… you know…_

**Tina**: _Why, am I not allowed to fuck my partner every hour if I want to?_

**Bette**: _No, that's not it. That's not my point... It's just that I'm not used to you being so aggressive. You used to be so reserved in bed, you're fragile, unadventurous. You used to be the submissive type._

**Tina**: _So are you complaining now?_

**Bette**: _No, I'm not complaining. In fact I love it. I love how you're exploring it and I just love how you do it._

Tina sighs. Then silence for a while.

**Tina**: _Yeah... I probably have missed you so much that I am more than willing to give anything and explore. I just realized I've been missing a lot. It's like I'm craving so much to do it with you. I'm so pretentious. For so long I pretended I wasn't missing you, that I wasn't longing for you, that I didn't feel the need and want to make love to you because I was so mad. But deep inside, I've been aching and yearning for your body. I've been craving to touch you, to feel you, to taste you. When we were not in good terms, I was missing you badly in bed. Almost every night I was thirsting for you. I miss the warmth of your body, your scent, the smell of your breath, your soft touch...and everything. But I was too proud; I didn't want you to know that I needed you. _

**Tina**: _And now that we're back together, every time I look at you, every time my body is near yours, I could not resist my urge. It's like there's an energy drawing me to you, desiring you, wanting you more and more. I want to pleasure you in bed and I want to be in control. I want to do what I've been fantasizing about. I don't know Bette.. I think even if you cheat on me for so many times, still, I will always desire you._

Bette looks at Tina. She's dumbfounded by Tina's revelation. Tina's face is sad, she's apprehensive. Bette holds Tina's face and looks at her sincerely.

**Bette**: _Tee, I promise you, I will never cheat on you again. Ever. I love you so much Tee and sorry for all of these..._

Bette tightly hugs Tina, letting her feel assured of her love for her and she assures her of their relationship.

**Tina**: _I'm so in love with you Bette. Please don't leave me. I don't know what will happen to me if you're not in my life anymore._

**Bette**: _I promise I won't leave you baby. We'll start our family._

Bette and Tina kiss passionately for a longer while then they just cuddle. They stay on the bed cuddling. After a while, Tina breaks the silence.

**Tina**: _Baby, Let's not go to the Planet anymore._

**Bette**: _What? I thought you wanted to? I thought you said you wanted to eat at the Planet?_

**Tina**: _Let's just go there tomorrow. I don't feel like going out today. I just want to stay in the house, cuddle on the bed with you. Maybe we can be naughty again a little later?_

Bette gets up from the bed, looks at Tina coyly.

**Bette**: _You're bad. You're so bad!_

Bette walks away naked and proceeds to the shower room to wash up. Tina sits on the bed and teasingly smiles as she watches Bette walk towards the shower room.

...

_Continuation: I'm The Boss In This House_


End file.
